walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Conquer
Conquer (em português: '''Conquiste')'' é o sextuagésimo sétimo episódio da série de zumbis, The Walking Dead. Esté episódio também marca o fim da quinta temporada sendo o decimo sexto episódio. Conquer foi escrito por Scott M. Gimple e Seth Hoffman e dirigido por Gregory Nicotero, e foi ao ar em 29 de Março de 2015 pela AMC. Sua estréia na Fox ocorreu em 30 de Março. Sinopse Daryl enfrenta problemas em uma busca ao mesmo tempo que Rick e o restante do grupo continuam se sentindo como estranhos em Alexandria. Enquanto isso, problemas estão se arrastando em direção aos portões. Sinopse Oficial da AMCtv.com. Grandes Eventos *Introdução dos "Wolves" *Primeira Aparição de W Man. *Deanna organiza uma reunião com todos para decidir se vão ou não exilarem Rick. *Maggie tenta levar as pessoas a apoiar fortemente Rick. *Nicholas tenta matar Glenn. *Carol ameaça Pete para forçá-lo atender Tara. *Daryl e Aaron caem em uma armadilha dos lobos, mas são resgatados por Morgan. *Abraham e Eugene fazem as pazes depois do que aconteceu em Washington, DC. *Michonne reafirmou a sua lealdade com Rick. *Morte de Pete Anderson e Reg Monroe. *Season Finale da 5ª Temporada. Enredo O episódio começa com Morgan acordando na parte de trás de um carro. Ele sorri para a visão de um coelho em pé pendurado no espelho retrovisor, e depois cozinha um pequeno almoço e se senta para comer. De repente, um homem com um "W" em sua testa aparece, apontando uma arma para Morgan, este último pede para que ele abaixe a arma. No entanto, o homem continua a apontar para ele, e os dois começam uma conversa em que o homem conta uma história sobre como os primeiros colonizadores, que usaram os nativos para caçar lobos. "Eles estão de volta agora", afirma. Ele também explica que ele e seu grupo gastar seu tempo em só, assassinar e roubar as pessoas, falando com um tom amigável. De repente, o clima se torna mais escuro quando o homem afirma sua intenção de reivindicar todos os pertences de Morgan, incluindo o próprio Morgan. Morgan responde que ele não tem nenhum problema sobre o homem toma sua coisas, mas se recusa a deixar o homem levá-lo embora. De repente, um outro homem ataca Morgan por trás com uma faca, embora Morgan facilmente se esquiva do ataque. Ele pede para que ele vá, e adverte os dois homens. Ignorando isso, ambos atacam Morgan, e este último bate em ambos com facilidade. Ele lhes bate tanto que os deixam inconsciente e mata um caminhante que chega à cena. Ele coloca os dois homens na parte de trás do carro e toca a buzina. Ele então pega o pé de coelho e vai embora. Enquanto isso, Daryl dirige por uma estrada em sua motocicleta com Aaron seguinte em um carro. Rick acorda com o rosto coberto de pequenos curativos. Michonne está sentada ao lado da cama em uma cadeira. Ele começa a rir. Rick assinala que a sua situação é "apenas como se estivesse preso no vagão A de nivo". Michonne mantém uma cara séria e afirma que Deanna colocou Rick no quarto para acalmar as coisas. Glenn, Carol e Abraham entram na sala. Carol pergunta por que Rick tinha tomado a arma do arsenal, e informa à Rick que Deanna está realizando um encontro naquela noite para decidir o que fazer com Rick. Ela aconselha-o a dizer a Deanna que ele tinha tomado a arma para manter Jessie segura, algo que eles querem ouvir, e diz que isso é o que ela vinha fazendo desde que ela chegou a Alexandria. "Por quê?" Michonne pergunta. "Porque eles são crianças e crianças gostam de histórias." diz Carol. Glenn informa a Rick que as pessoas agora estão vigiando o arsenal, deixando-os com suas facas. Rick afirma que, se a reunião se torna ruim, eles vão ter que fazer Deanna, Reg e Spencer de reféns, ameaçando cortar suas gargantas, se eles não conseguirem abrir o arsenal. Glenn pergunta se é isso que ele quer, e Rick afirma que ele tenha atingido o seu limite. Ele, então, estabelece a dormir mais um pouco. Maggie fala com Deanna sobre a próxima reunião. Ela lembra a mulher que ela decidiu deixá-los todos na comunidade e questiona seus motivos, lembrando-lhe que ela está colocando o destino de Rick nas mãos de pessoas que não se conhecem. Ela também aponta que Rick viu e perdeu muito durante o seu tempo fora dos muros. Deanna fala o fato de que Rick tinha apontado uma arma para os moradores. Maggie contradiz ela, afirmando que ele não puxou o gatilho. Reg intervém e aponta dizendo que Michonne tinha parado Rick, apesar de Deanna simplesmente afirma que ela vai fazer o que ela achar que for preciso fazer. Maggie se afasta, mas Reg a segue e diz a ela sobre como os homens das cavernas eram nômades antes de evoluirem para o que eles estão agora. "A civilização começa quando você parar de correr e começar a viver junto, e parar de empurrar as pessoas para longe", diz ele, afirmando que ele vai trazer isso na reunião naquela noite. Enquanto isso, Sasha limpa os corpos e sangue dos caminhantes que ela tinha anteriormente matado. Ela joga os corpos em um buraco, mas de repente pára. Ela se deita entre os caminhantes mortos e fecha os olhos. Daryl fala que alguém tinha passado por sua localização não muito tempo atrás. Aaron pega um microfone e sugere gravar quanquer tipo de movimento ou conversas. Eles continuam andando quando Daryl pergunta a Aaron se já tinham mandado embora qualquer povo. "Três pessoas. Dois homens e uma mulher", Aaron responde. Ele diz que ele pensou que ele iria trabalhar para fora, mais pensou errado. Ele relata que os conduziu para longe, pegou suas armas e deu-lhes um dia inteiro de suprimentos. Ele também afirma que ele não pode cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Rick é acordado por Carol. Ela lhe entrega uma arma enquanto afirmando: "Foi bom o que aconteceu ontem." Rick pergunta por que ela não quer que os outros a descobra. Ela ressalta que Michonne o bateu, mas Rick garante que Michonne ainda é uma aliada. Rick diz que ele não quer mentir mais, mas ela contrapõe, dizendo que ele não pode recusar-se a mentir e levar Alexandria, ao mesmo tempo. "Você não pode ter ambos", ressalta. Daryl e Aaron avistam um homem de longe. Ele esfrega o rosto com lama, o que confunde Aaron. Daryl responde que ele está fazendo isso para manter os mosquitos afastados. Eles começam a seguir o homem. Rick sai de casa e passa por Tobin e outros dois homens. Eles se cumprimentam uns aos outros, mas Tobin olha para Rick com uma cara de desconfiança. Enquanto caminha pela casa dos Monroe, Rick e Deanna trocam olhares, mas não falam um com o outro. Maggie encontra Glenn e afirma que ela vai tentar resolver a situação. "Eu te amo", diz Glenn. Maggie sorri e diz que ela vai vê-lo na reunião antes de sair. Enquanto isso, Nicholas vê Glenn com um olhar malicioso no rosto. Em seguida, ele sobe ao longo do muro, e Glenn observa. Gabriel se aproxima do portão e diz que ele quer ir em uma caminhada. Spencer pergunta por que ele não tem quaisquer armas para se protege, mas Gabriel responde que ele só precisa de proteção de Deus e deixa Alexandria. Rick chega em casa e cumprimenta Carl com um abraço, pedindo desculpas por seu comportamento. Eles falam sobre a reunião, e Rick diz que ele quer que Carl ficar em casa. O garoto fala que o pai precisa fazer com que os moradores entendam que eles precisam de Rick e seu grupo, e Rick fala que ele pode ter que ameaçar ou até matar um deles. Aaron e Daryl encontram alguns caminhantes, do outro lado de uma cerca, eles haviam perdido de vista o homem que estavam seguindo. Daryl afirma que eles precisam encontrar suprimentos e bate na cerca, atraindo os caminhantes para eles. Eles matam os caminhantes e entram dentro da instalação. Vários caminhões são vistos estacionados. Os dois homens sobem para o cais de carga, e Aaron vê que um dos caminhões detém uma placa de licença do Alasca. Acreditando que os trailers estão cheios de comida, Daryl abre um deles. Isto, no entanto, torna-se parte de uma armadilha elaborada, e todos os caminhões se abrem permitindo a saida de vários zumbis. Daryl e Aaron rastejam debaixo de um caminhão e saem pelo outro lado. Eles matam alguns caminhantes usando tudo o que está à sua disposição, no entanto, Aaron é quase pego. Eles fogem para um carro nas proximidades e fecham as portas. Vários zumbis combrem o carro, mas Aaron alega que o vidro será capaz de manter por um par de horas. Carol visita Pete em outra casa e pede para verificar Tara, mas Pete se recusa e diz a ela para sair. Ela puxa uma faca e afirma que ela poderia matá-lo naquele momento e fazer com que parecese que Pete a atacou. Ela convida Pete para atacá-la, mas ele não faz nada, sentindo-se hesitante. Ela, então, fala que ele é fraco e que, se ele joga suas cartas direito, ele não pode morrer. Ela, então, entrega-lhe uma caçarola de comida e vai embora. Pete joga a caçarola, e volta para dentro enquanto exclama "esta não é a minha casa". Glenn segue Nicholas para fora dos muros. Ele percebe um rastro de sangue e encontra um andador morto, antes de ouvir um barulho em um galho. De repente, ele é baleado por Nicholas no ombro e cai. Nicholas corre para onde Glenn caiu, mas só encontra um pequeno rastro de sangue. Rick vai até a casa de Jessie e encontra-la de pé perto de sua janela quebrada. Ele tenta falar com ela, mas ela diz que ele deveria ir, preocupada dizendo que eles não devem ser vistos juntos. Ele responde que ele queria saber se ela estava bem. Antes de sair, ele afirma que ele não se arrepende pelo o que ele fez. Ele começa a se afastar, mas Jessie impede. "Você estava certo", diz ela. Quando Rick vai embora, Pete olha para ele a partir da outra casa. Daryl e Aaron permanecem presos no carro. Eles falam sobre o porquê de Aaron ter decidido trazer o grupo de Rick para Alexandria. Daryl pega uma faca e sugere que vai leva os caminhantes para longe para permitir que Aaron escape. Aaron, no entanto, discorda, respondendo que eles vão fazer isso juntos. Assim quando eles estão prestes a deixar o carro, um andador de repente é morto por uma pessoa desconhecida do lado de fora, dando a Aaron e Daryl a oportunidade de sair do carro. É revelado que a pessoa que matou o zumbi é Morgan. Todos os três se envolvem em um breve abate antes de correr para as cercas, trancando-se e separando-se dos caminhantes. Eles se apresentam e agradecem a Morgan por sua ajuda. Aaron começa a falar sobre Alexandria e pede para Morgan para vir com eles. Morgan se recusa, dizendo que ele já tem um lugar para ir, mas está perdido e precisa de direções, entregando a Daryl um mapa. Abrindo o mapa, Daryl vê que é o mesmo mapa que Abraham tinha deixado para Rick na igreja. Ele sorri. Gabriel passeia pelos bosques quando ele se depara com um andador comendo um homem. Ele alerta o andador e estica o braço. "Eu estou pronto", diz ele, e o caminhante vai até ele. No último segundo, ele começa a se arrepender de sua decisão e agarra a corda que está ligado ao pescoço do caminhantes, puxando-a até decapitar o caminhante. Ele, então, pega uma pedra e o mata esmagando sua cabeça. Ele caminha até o homem que o caminhante estava devorando, encontrando-o ainda vivo, mas apenas mal. Gabriel levanta a pedra e esmaga a cabeça do homem por misericórdia. Ele, então, se rompe, superado com culpa e tristeza. Tara descansa em sua cama com Eugene e Rosita sentados por perto. Abraham entra no quarto, e se senta perto de Eugene que estav dormindo. Eugene cumprimenta Abraham, inexpressivo. Ele ressalta que Tara lhe salvou e também diz que Abraham o trouxe para ali, antes de se desculpar a Abraham. Depois de alguns segundos de pensamento, Abraham responde que ele também está arrependido. Eugene acha que o pedido de desculpas é desnecessário, mas Abraham lembra que ele quase o matou. "Não é isso", Eugene responde. Gabriel volta a Alexandria. Spencer pergunta se ele pode falar com Gabriel mais tarde, o que Gabriel aceita. Spencer, então, pede a Gabriel para fechar o portão, o padre faz isso, mas em seu atual estado de espírito, apenas parcialmente, deixa a porta entreaberta. Nicholas anda pelos bosques e encontra um andador. Ele atira-lo antes de ser atacado por Glenn. Os homens brigam, e Glenn ganha a vantagem batendo em Nicholas no chão e batendo o joelho, ferindo-o. Nicholas vira o jogo com Glenn, magoando a ferida de bala de Glenn, empurrando o dedo para ele. Um caminhante aparece e Nicholas foge, deixando Glenn no chão com vários caminhantes que se aproxima. Michonne pergunta a Rick se ele está pronto para a reunião. Ele confessa que roubou as armas do arsenal. Michonne diz que eles vão encontrar uma maneira para resolver a situação, e pede a Rick para manter problemas em controle. Ele entrega a ela a arma, mas ela recusa. Ela também aponta que ela está com ele, não importa o que aconteça, e sai. Rick enfia a arma no cinto e olha pela janela. Percebendo algo fora, ele sai correndo. Ele encontra o portão ainda bem abertos e percebe um rastro de sangue. Fechando a porta, ele segue a trilha. Sasha visita Gabriel em sua capela. Ela afirma que ela não sabe o que fazer e pergunta se Gabriel pode ajudá-la. "Não", é a resposta dele. Deanna e os outros alexandrinos, junto com Maggie, Carol, Abraham e Eugene se reúnem no meio da cidade. Maggie quer que esperem Glenn e Rick chegem, mas Deanna insiste que eles vão começar independentemente. Ela diz que eles vão falar sobre Rick, o fato de que ele apontou uma arma para eles e que ele tinha dito no dia anterior. Carol responde que eles possam trabalhar com isso. Enquanto isso, Rick corre entre as casas, em busca de qualquer sinal de caminhantes. Sasha diz que quer morrer, mas Gabriel simplesmente diz que ela não merece estar na comunidade. Ele começa a discutir e afirma que a mutilação e morte de Bob foi por causa de seus pecados. Ela se levanta e diz para ele parar, mas ele continua, trazendo à tona a morte de Tyreese dizendo que ele merecia morrer. Sasha se extressa. Michonne tem a palavra na reunião. Ela fala sobre como era viver fora de Alexandria e diz que Rick só quer que sua família sobreviva. Em outros lugares, Rick encontra vários caminhantes e leva cada um deles para fora. Nicholas continua tropeçando através da floresta, tentando voltar para Alexandria. Glenn, tendo sobrevivido a seu encontro com os caminhantes, aparece atrás dele e lhe dá um soco jogando-o no chão, batendo-o brutalmente. Carol agora tem a palavra na reunião. Ela explica que Rick tinha salvado sua vida e afirma que eles precisam de pessoas como Rick, e que, apesar dos acontecimentos da noite passada serem assustadores, eles precisavam ouvi-lo. Na capela, Sasha e Gabriel continuam a lutar com um rifle de Sasha. Ela o bate com a coronha da arma. Rick luta com a última zumbi, e ela o prende ao chão. Ele consegue fazer com que a arma dele, e entre pela garganta da zumbi. Abraham explica aos participantes do encontro que existe um "vasto oceano de merda lá fora" e que Rick sabe tudo sobre ele, comentando que o povo de Alexandria não sabe o que ele faz. Rick mata o walker, fazendo com que rosto do zumbi explodir e jorar sangue por todo o seu corpo. Os dois homens que Morgan havia conhecido mais cedo, aparecem com o homem da capa vermelha que Daryl e Aaron estavam seguindo. Um dos homens corta a garganta do homem e diz "Bem-Vindo ao Lar." Maggie diz ao grupo que Hershel tinha respeitado por Rick e diz que Rick também é um pai que se preocupa com o que ele faz. Ela diz que o grupo é uma família e ela não vai deixá-lo ser separado. Deanna revela ao grupo sobre a visita de Gabriel e diz que Rick mostrou as coisas que Gabriel disse a ela sobre o grupo lutando com Pete. Enquanto isso. Glenn culpa Nicholas pela morte de Noah, antes de colocar uma arma na sua testa. Sasha, depois de ter batido em Gabriel para o chão, agarra seu rifle e a aponta para ele com uma expressão louca em seu rosto. Tobin fala na reunião, afirmando que ele só quer que sua família fique a salvo. Ele fica em silêncio quando Rick ensangüentado chega na na reunião, transportando o cadáver de um andador. Ele joga-o no chão na frente de toda a comunidade. Na floresta, Nicholas implora por sua vida, finalmente percebendo seus erros, mas não quer pagar por eles com a sua vida. Glenn tenta matá-lo para tornar a situação mais fácil para si mesmo, mas, eventualmente, decide não atirar antes de romper em lágrimas. Sasha continua com sua arma apontada para Gabriel quando Maggie entra. Ela convence Sasha para soltar a arma. Gabriel diz que ela deveria tê-la deixado matá-lo, e responde dizendo "eles morreram por causa de mim." Rick informa a todos que não havia guardas no portão e que os caminhantes entraram e ele teve que matá-los. Ele diz que os mortos e os vivos sempre vão tentar encontrar um caminho para entrar, porque eles estão dentro da cidade. Enquanto Rick dá seu discurso, Judith e Carl são vistos ouvindo uma caixa de música, Glenn ajuda Nicholas voltar para Alexandria, um dos Wolves olham as fotos do pacote que Aaron tinha deixado cair durante sua fuga, Tara acorda em sua cama e Sasha, Maggie e Gabriel rezem na capela. Rick garante que eles vão sobreviver e que ele irá ajudá-los a viver. "Eu estava pensando ... quantos de vocês eu tenho que matar para salvar a sua vida", diz Rick, mas afirma depois que ele não vai fazer isso e que eles vão mudar. Ele também fala que ele não está arrependido pelo que fez. De repente, Pete bêbado aparece na reunião, com katana de Michonne. "Você não é um de nós", ele grita, marchando com a intenção de matar Rick. Reg tenta impedi-lo, mas Pete se recusa a ouvir. Reg, em seguida, tenta impedir fisicamente Pete, mas ele empurra-lo para longe, acidentalmente cortando sua garganta com a katana. Deanna grita, enquanto Abraham agarra Pete e colocá-lo para baixo. "Foi ele!", Grita Pete. Reg pede muito sangre e morre nos braços de Deanna. Deanna chora pela a morte de seu marido amado, mas sua expressão triste logo se transforma em raiva. "Rick?" ela pergunta. Rick olha para Deanna. "Atire." Sem qualquer hesitação, ele se vira e executa Pete com um tiro na cabeça. Outra voz chama de outro lugar. "Rick?" Rick olha para cima e ver Morgan em pé diante dele, junto com Daryl e Aaron, tendo retornado de sua expedição. Ambos troca atordoado olhares. Após os créditos, Michonne prepara sua katana para colocar de volta na parede. Ela logo muda de idéia, e equipando-o em seu lugar. O homem com o poncho vermelho é visto mais tarde como um andador, passando por um carro com as palavras: "Os Wolves não estão longe" pintado nele. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams *Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter *Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa *Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler* *Seth Gilliam como Gabriel Stokes Obs: (*) Aparece sem diálogo. Elenco Recorrente *Tovah Feldshuh como Deanna Monroe *Lennie James como Morgan Jones *Alexandra Breckenridge como Jessie Anderson *Ross Marquand como Aaron *Austin Nichols como Spencer Monroe *Steve Coulter como Reg Monroe *Benedict Samuel como Owen *Jason Douglas como Tobin Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio *Corey Brill como Pete Anderson *Michael Traynor como Nicholas *Ted Huckabee como Bruce *Dahlia Legault como Francine *Mandi Christine Kerr como Mãe 1 *Tiffany Morgan como Erin *Jordan Woods-Robinson como Eric *David Marshall Silverman como Kent Não Creditados *Charlotte & Clara Ward como Judith Grimes *Curtis Jackson como Bob Miller Imagens Promocionais TWD-516-morgan-james-935.jpg TWD_516_GP_1111_0076.jpg TWD-516-wolf1.jpg TWD_516_GP_1111_0261.jpg TWD_516_GP_1111_0160.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-516-morgan-james.jpg TWD-516-morgan-james-936.jpg TWD-516-morgan-james-935-2.jpg TWD_516_GP_1121_0006.jpg TWD_516_GP_1121_0143.jpg TWD_516_GP_1120_0237.jpg TWD_516_GP_1104_0299.jpg TWD-episode-516-aaron-marquand-daryl-reedus-935.jpg TWD-episode-516-daryl-reedus-ross-marquand.jpg TWD_516_GP_1112_0231.jpg TWD_516_GP_1112_0082.jpg TWD-516-sasha-martin-green-935.jpg TWD-516-gabriel-gilliams-935.jpg TWD_516_GP_1112_0127.jpg TWD_516_GP_1111_0161.jpg TWD_516_GP_1112_0186.jpg TWD_516_GP_1121_0155.jpg TWD_516_GP_1120_0005.jpg TWD-516-rick-lincoln-935-2.jpg TWD_516_GP_1113_0081.jpg TWD_516_GP_1113_0198.jpg TWD-episode-516-aaron-marquand-daryl-reedus-936.jpg TWD-516-walker-935.jpg TWD_516_GP_1114_0013_gb.jpg TWD_516_GP_1114_0206.jpg TWD-516-morgan-james-935-1.jpg TWD-episode-516--daryl-reedus-935.jpg TWD_516_GP_1114_0116.jpg TWD-516-nicholas-traynor-glenn-yeun-935.jpg TWD-516-glenn-yeun-935.jpg TWD_516_GP_1121_0083.jpg TWD_516_GP_1121_0201.jpg TWD_516_GP_1121_0209.jpg TWD_516_GP_1121_0321.jpg TWD-516-maggie-greene-sasha-martin-green-935.jpg TWD_516_GP_1121_0096.jpg TWD_516_GP_1120_0074_g.jpg TWD_516_GP_1120_0097.jpg Conquer.jpg TWD_516_GP_1120_0401.jpg TWD_516_GP_1113_0156_gp.jpg Vídeos Trailer e Sneak Peeks The Walking Dead Season 5 5x16 Promo "Conquer" Season Finale The Walking Dead Season 5 5x16 Sneak Peek 1 "Conquer" Season Finale HQ The Walking Dead Season 5 5x16 Sneak Peek 2 "Conquer" Season Finale Curiosidades *Última aparição de Reg Monroe. *Última aparição de Pete Anderson. *Esta é a primeira final de temporada para ter uma longa de 90 minutos e o terceiro episódio com um tempo de execução de 90 minutos depois de "Days Gone Bye" e "What Lies Ahead". **Este também é até agora, a final de temporada mais vista na história da série, marcando um número estimado de 15,8 milhões de espectadores entre 10,4 milhões de adultos com idades de 18 à 49 anos. Fonte tirada de Blogs AMC. *O final do episódio é semelhante ao final da Edição 77 da série de quadrinhos. *Este episódio marca a terceira vez que Morgan e Rick se encontraram. *Os títulos para os últimos cinco episódios foram tomados a partir da citação de Dale em "Vatos". "Eu gosto do que o pai disse ao filho quando ele deu-lhe um relógio que tinha sido transmitido através das gerações. Ele disse: “I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said: ‘I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine and my father before me. I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.” Uma homenagem a todos os cinco títulos. *Este episódio marca a introdução da gangue " Os Lobos", que tem um forte desenvolvimento na temporada seguinte. *A história que "Lobo Alfa" diz a Morgan sobre como as tribos antigas acreditavam que os primeiros seres humanos descendiam dos lobos corresponde à tribo Quileute, uma tribo do nativa americana situado no condado de Clallam County, no estado de Washington. A versão fictícia desta tribo ocupa um lugar de destaque na série Twilight (Crepúsculo) de Stephenie Meyer, cujo Christian Serratos (Rosita) teve participação em interpretar Angela Weber, na adaptação cinematográfica. *A frase que Carol diz. "Porque essas pessoas são como crianças e as crianças gostam de histórias" é uma referência às histórias que ela realizava na prisão com as crianças do grupo, como pode ser visto no episódio "30 Days Without An Accident". *Aaron diz que o líder da comunidade que Deanna expulsou de Alexandria, se chamava Davidson. Nos quadrinhos, "Alexander Davidson" foi o fundador da Zona Segura de Alexandria e Douglas Monroe teve de exilar-lo porque ele era um perigo para os outros residentes. *Quando chegou na comunidade, após sua ronda, Padre Gabriel repetiu a mesma frase que disse a Rick quando ele apareceu pela primeira vez em Strangers: "A única proteção que eu preciso é a palavra de Deus". *Várias das cenas de Daryl e Aaron eram originalmente parte do episódio Try (sendo uma delas o de Daryl em sua nova motocicleta), mas foram adicionados a este episódio para estender o comprimento.Fonte tirada da EW.com. Referências Categoria: Episódios Categoria: Episódios da 5° Temporada Categoria:Season Finale